slodkiflirtfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wątek forum:Gdybania i inne teorie spiskowe/@comment-27160373-20160707165508/@comment-27790768-20160710212323
Margaretto napisał(a): To będzie mocny out of aktualny topic xD Ktoś w teoriach 32 odcinka napisał, że rodzice Ws'a mogliby nas zaprosić na obiad, choć nie potrafi sobie tego wyobrazić w przypadku Nataniela (lub coś w ten deseń). Ogólnie rzecz biorąc wydaje mi się, że skoro ilość odcinków przekroczyła już 30, a nowych graczy wciąż przybywa, to najwyższy czas, żeby poszerzyć grono twórców tej gry i zacząć zastanawiać się nad pisaniem odrębnych ścieżek fabularnych do każdego chłopaka. To znaczy w przypadku tego obiadu - Kastiel, jako że za swoimi rodzicami nie przepada - w trakcie posiłku mogłoby go coś zirytować na tyle, że wyszedłby z mieszkania trzaskając drzwiami, a my jako jego dziewczyna musielibyśmy przez parę odcinków pomagać mu się z nimi dogadać. W przypadku Nataniela '''taka sytuacja nie nastąpi, bo z wiadomych przyczyn chłopak odciął się od swoich rodziców i nie ma takiej potrzeby, by to zmieniać, więc zamiast rodzinnego obiadu dostaniemy zupełnie odrębną historię. Mając za Ws '''Armina '''ktoś wyskakuje przez okno albo telewizor wybucha i w konsekwencji wszyscy oprócz naszej sweet couple umierają, następnie pogrążamy się w wiecznej żałobie grając w overwatch'a. Ktoś powie, że to '''unfair, bo kolacja z rodzicami i przy okazji kilkuodcinkowa drama Kastiela jest ciekawsza niż brak kolacji i kilkuodcinkowe plątanie się po parku w przypadku Nataniela. No ale czekaj jak to unfair? Jeśli nie odpowiada Ci zwrot akcji w historii Twojego wybranka - zawsze możesz go zmienić i wybrać tego chłopaka, którego historia najbardziej Ci się podoba, prawda? Chodzi głównie o to, że w momencie, w którym jeden bohater przechodzi swoją, jak ktoś to nazwał, 'dramę', pozostali najczęściej nie mają z tym nic wspólnego i pojawiają się raz na pół odcinka. Boli mnie, gdy słyszę, że fanki Lysandra mają teraz najgorzej. No bo z której niby strony? Cały odcinek 31 i pewnie kilka najbliższych będzie poświęconych właśnie jemu, jego życiu i rodzinie, podczas gdy mój chłopak - Armin w tym wypadku - pojawia się tylko parę razy, nie ma kompletnie nic wspólnego z tą całą szopką i tak na dobrą sprawę to powinien siedzieć teraz w domu i grać na xboksie. Męczy mnie to już od dłuższego czasu, mam nadzieję, że nie tylko mnie to przeszkadza... Nah, rozpisałam się ._. Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz jak cię rozumiem. Armin pojawia się najmnie ze wszystkich chłopaków i jak dotąd był pokazywany bardziej od złych stron, co sprawiło, że nawet nie mażadnego ff o nim ;-; Wszyscy tylko Lysiek, Leysiek, Lysiek. Co w nim takiego fajnego rozumiem to zależy od gustu, ale Lysek zawsze wygrywa w ankietach, a po nim kastiel. Wgl zauważyłam, że nataniel stracił dużo fanek czemu? Ale wracając do Armina mam teorie na jego drame już pisałam w teoriach o 32 odc. ale napisze 2 raz:Bo leati do nas dzwoniła i su wyczuła ze ona ma jakieś intencje ukryte, a jak była w szkole to zarywała do armina więc obawiam się że może być coś takiego że ona go specjalnie pocałuje na naszych oczach i oczywiście dla tych co maja go na WS to będzie jak zdrada a dla reszty będzie tak jakby armin się szmacił ;-;